


The Bloody Savoir

by Ginger_Pie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Pie/pseuds/Ginger_Pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco does not have the will to fight Harry in the Bathroom and Harry is too good for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bloody Savoir

The cabinet was still broken and Draco had just about run out of ideas to fix the bloody thing.

Draco’s chest heaved with the beginning of a sob, and he shoved his hands over his mouth to stifle the sound. Steady streams of hot tears were dripping from his eyes. He dearly hoped everyone else was already at dinner and would stay there.

He took in long, deep breaths but he couldn’t stop his wrenching sobs that continued to wrack his body. He ducked his head to lean against the cool sink and let the torrent of tears wash down his face.  _He will kill us_ , he thought.

 “Oh, Draco…Don’t cry, love. Tell me what it is and maybe I can help,” whispered Myrtle. This far from the first time he’d broken down in this abandoned bathroom and it was most defiantly not the first time Myrtle had seen him like this and come to comfort him. The first time Myrtle had come to see him, Draco had tried to get her to leave, but she was persistent and the effort was futile.

“No one can help me,” Draco shook, his voice breaking. Myrtle had told him this every time but he knew that no one who could help him would be willing to.

“I can’t do it…I can’t fix it…It won’t work…” he tucked his head in towards his chest, picturing the inevitable fate that lay before him, “… and unless I do it soon…he says he’ll kill me and my parents”. His body started to shake with sobs again.

Something was wrong; he no longer felt alone. And when he turned around there was, in fact, someone standing behind him, witnessing him unravel. It was, of course, Potter, the-bloody-git-who-lived-to-annoy.

The utter anger he felt at seeing his, damn it all, crush was shocking and overwhelming.

Infuriated beyond all logical thought, he yanked his wand out of his pocket and whipped around to face Potter. Draco shot the first hex he could think of to fly towards the damned git, but just barely missed. A stall door exploded as Potter jumped out of the way. Potter flicked his wand in a silent binding spell and Draco blocked the streak of light on instinct. He raised his wand again to cast the worst spell he could possibly muster and –

Suddenly, he couldn’t fathom the idea of fighting any longer and dropped down to his knees in the water. The two broken boys stared at each other, neither wanting to break the sudden peace that had fallen over them until, "Draco, why are you crying?" Harry spoke, voice ingrained with a shocking amount of concern, confusion, and sincerity.

Draco was puzzled, to say the least, he stood shell-shocked, was that honest concern in Potter’s voice? Nope, It couldn't be, there was simply no way.

"Why would you care Potter?" he asked voice hoarse and raspy, more sobs threatening over take body once again. Harry looked at Draco, really looked, taking in his red eyes, and sickly pale skin. He looked much too skinny compared to their last confrontation and absolutely broken beyond feasible repair. The smart-mouthed, put-together blonde that Harry had become used to seeing, and perhaps even like, looked ready to run at the slightest movement of Harry’s wand.

"Draco, are you alright?" Harry asked, the sincere worry overpowering his voice.

Draco hadn’t the faintest idea what to say to the words Harry had said. Harry sounded so genuine, understanding and kind. Draco was absolutely terrified and felt completely alone. Draco dropped his head into his hands. Every deep breath shook his body; he flinched, a startled and scared squeak emitting from his mouth when a warm arm settled around his shoulders pulling him into Harry’s solid arms.

        Draco glanced up, surprise marring his delicate features, the two locked eyes, green meeting grey and that split second Draco snapped, his shattered dignity fell down to the wet dirty floor on which they sat.

He slumped forward into Harry’s embrace, tears resuming their falling, soaking Harry’s robes. Harry wrapped his other arm around the fragile boy and pulled him closer to his chest.

"It's okay... calm down, you'll be fine. I’m going to help you. I promise…" Harry whispered into his hair as Draco tried to regain his composure.


End file.
